


In Memory of Tamlen

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Frostback Mountains (Dragon Age), Implied Relationships, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, My Bestie Drew Me Art So I Had To Write For It, Polyamorous relationship, Tiny bit of Angst, gravesite, in memoriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: Female Warden Aria Mahariel and Zevran escort the third party of their polyamorous trio Merrill to visit the site where Tamlen was laid to rest in the Frostback Mountains where that fated ambush happened years prior. Events take place after the events of 2. I suck at titles. My bestie surprised me with a Christmas gift of Aria on a blanket, and I had to write a piece to go with it. Art at end done by @Purrsain on Instagram/Deviantart
Relationships: Female Mahariel/Merrill (Dragon Age), Female Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Merrill & Warden (Dragon Age), Merrill/Female Mahariel/Zevran Arainai, Merrill/Female Warden/Zevran Arainai, Merrill/Mahariel/Zevran Arainai, Merrill/Warden/Zevran Arainai, Tamlen/Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Merrill, Zevran Arainai/Warden





	In Memory of Tamlen

The wind had long ago pulled the hood from her head, leaving her messy hair to whip from side to side. Of their little group, she was about the only one still with exposed skin; there others were used to a bit warmer climates, with extra layers and scarves abound. Looking back on her companions, Aria couldn’t help but smile knowing they were here with her, even if Zevran did nothing but jest about how they’d be warmer if they could share body heat, and Merrill just looked miserable under her cloaks.

The clouds above started to break, letting bits of the sky shine through the snow. Colored waves of light danced above, providing an amazing view. To the two elves behind her, the scene was a picture of beauty, although Aria herself could make any scene beautiful to them. Green eyes accented by the sky, beautiful woodsy colored hair blowing in the wind, a smile on her face that looked truly happy for the first time in years. There was no question in their hearts why they followed her, and even Zev was slightly speechless, his gaping turning into a sly grin as the dalish smirked back at them.

She felt so lucky to have them. The assassin that helped heal her heart and her best friend turned lover. Once upon a time she had been so desperate for death, willing to throw her life away on that rooftop so many years ago. She had been so angry with Elle when she had learned the warrior had done something to spare their lives, but now she was happier than she had ever been before. She kept the trio going, brought hope and light into their lives, and they to hers. The Queen insisted she didn’t owe her anything after she survived the battle with the archdemon, but the elf did her best to help her friend find happiness within all the political turmoil and responsibilities of leading both her country and the Wardens.

With a wave of her arm, she encouraged her little entourage on. “Not much further now.” Trudging through the snow, Aria made a path of footprints for the other elves to follow. She could hear mumbling behind her, perhaps complaints, but the wind took the words away.

It still took them a few more hours to reach the place in the mountains that was their destination. There was no path to follow, but Aria marked the place well in her memory, and when what barely could be considered a path widened to a small sheltered valley, she knew she had made it at last.

Against the far end a single oak staff stood erect, planted into stone by magic. A lone branch of cedar tied to the staff still kept needles, and the elf heaved a sigh of relief to see it was still there. Even though the mage had promised it would be, she had always worried.

Zevran had been here before, but this was Merrill’s first time, and the tiny mage had insisted she be brought here. She seemed to have renewed energy, rushing forth past Aria to kneel into the snow at the grave. The warden joined her, taking a gloved hand in hers and sitting in silence as Zev enveloped them both from behind.

Silence, save for the wind, surrounded them. Aria could almost picture their tents from what felt like ages ago, as they fought off the darkspawn ambush and led to that terrible encounter. It was also the site of the first night she spent with the assassin, and combined those memories always left the woman conflicted.

When Merrill stirred, Aria assumed she was done, but the black haired elf dug in her pouches to produce a single pinecone. Aria shook her head, reminding her. “I tried, even with magic, there’s too much stone up here in the mountains.” Originally Aria had tried with an acorn as was tradition, but the harsh mountain air would never allow an oak to survive. The pines were a smarter idea, but in the rocky climate, getting one to take root had been impossible, so she had settled for the cedar.

“Maybe, but you forget I have a touch of the Keeper’s magic.” With that she took her gloves off, clearing the snow and placing bare hands on the rock underneath. Aria didn’t understand the words she spoke, not just of magic but of old elven even she struggled to grasp. Beneath them the ground shook, as if a small earthquake was travelling through, and as suddenly as it started, the tremors stopped. Looking down at the ground where Merrill’s hand lay, she could see the stone had become finely ground to an almost sand like consistency, and the pinecone was planted at last.

The small elf wasn’t done yet, as she encouraged the seeds within to take root, and small sprouts threaded through the soil, and twisted together almost like a braid, lending each other strength. She stopped the flow of her magic when the sapling reached a few feet in height, and she sat back to admire her work.

Aria was always in awe of keeper magic. She never had forgotten the blood mage had been trained as Marethari’s First, but she always got giddy when Merrill used it. It made her feel at home, it felt just like nature. When Merrill would do little bits of it within a city, Aria always felt more at ease. She wasn’t a mage herself, but the magic sung to her soul like she was told lyrium sung to mages. It brought a spring to her step, it breathed life into her lungs. An aroma filled her senses, reminding her of fresh rain, of moss, woods and earth.

“Thank you for bringing me. I wish we could have planted an acorn, but my magic wouldn’t have even made that terrible possible. But, I did what I could.” Aria placed a light kiss on her cheek, holding her close and rubbing away tears. She didn’t have to say anything, and as the two friends stood remembering their friend, Zevran erected their tent in the most secluded part of the valley, and set about gathering wood for a fire.

“Having a mage along makes the cold a bit bearable no?” He asked with jest, as Merrill finally roused herself to set the cold damp wood to burning. “Come on then lovelies, let us get a warm meal in our bellies before we retire, preferably with less clothes on under the blankets.” He winked and Aria couldn’t help but chuckle. Yes, they were all doing just fine.

When they left the next day, the only new signs of their passage was a steadily growing pine tree, and a message carved into the nearest rock wall. The flowing script was deep, clear, and enchanted, it would weather the wind and snow for many generations to come.

_Here lies Tamlen_

_A friend, and true love_

_He sacrificed his life_

_S_ _o the Heroes of The Fight Blight could live_

_The world is a little emptier without him_

__


End file.
